


The milkman did it

by zeichnerinaga



Series: The milkman [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 01:04:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12545356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeichnerinaga/pseuds/zeichnerinaga
Summary: Crack-fic:Come over to the dark side. Bring milk, we've got cookies.Or:Collin and Denis Creavy's father is milkman.





	The milkman did it

**Author's Note:**

> In my head this made so much sense.  
> Damn, but that really proves that 9am is a very productive time of day.

Kevin Creavy was a simple man and when he had married, his wife Daniela was also a sensible, simple woman.

So when, one morning while doing his rounds and delivering the milk, he stumbled over a toddler, well, he did the sensible thing, really.

After all, it was quite cold, seeing as it was the beginning of November, and little boys didn't belong on the doorsteps of people.

Especially not people like the Dursleys.  
Kevin had never had the displeasure of meeting them personally, but he had plenty of rumors about them.

No, Kevin Creavy would bave none of this nonsense, he was a sensible man.

And besides, be had a little boy only a few months younger than little...little Harry(according to the letter) and surely his wife wouldn't mind another little one? It would be so nice for little Collin to grow up with a playmate, after all.

(Albus Dumbledore deposited little Harry Potter with a letter und without so much as a by-your-leave on the doorstep of his maternal aunt.  
When Petunia Dursley opened the door to bring in the milk, she did not find her orphaned nephew on the steps.

No one would discover that Harry Potter was missing until nearly ten years later.  
No one ever made a connection between the missing savior and the oldest of the three Creavy-brothers.)


End file.
